


I'm Me

by naturiastrawberry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Non-binary character, my first fic of this fandom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturiastrawberry/pseuds/naturiastrawberry
Summary: honestly, a bit of a vent for me. I thought I'd post it because, legit there's nothing for this damn pairing. I will fill this tag up if I gotta--





	I'm Me

“All of my life, I have never been able to reach the standard of beauty!!” Lafayette yelled across the room, eyes tightly shut. “All of my life, I have seen so many people receiving praise for achieving that standard, but I have never been able to! I am tired of it!” Hercules stood in front of his lover, slightly dumbfounded and in awe of their outburst. “I am getting rid of it! I refuse to have these people look at me and decide what I should be! I am done! I do not care about the standard. I have never been able to reach it. The only standards I care about are my own! I decide from now on what I do and how I look. No longer will these awful people hold me down.” They sat down on the couch, hugging their knees to them. “I am done.” 

“I have never held you to those standards, Laf..” Hercules finally found his words and he sat down next to them. “If I wanted to date someone like them, I would; someone fake. You aren’t fake, Laf. I love you for you.” They sighed and looked up at him, pausing for a few moments, before leaning over and resting their head on his shoulder. 

“I love you too. I am just tired of all of this.” Hercules wrapped his arm around their shoulder and nodded. 

“I know. I know you are. But, like you said. You decide your own standards from now on, yeah? You don’t gotta worry about anyone else. Plus, I find you beautiful.” Lafayette shook their head and looked up at him. 

“I am not beautiful. I am me. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.” Hercules smiled and kissed the top of their head. “Well, then, yes. You’re you. And, you’re mine.” Lafayette looked up at Hercules and smiled, before Hercules leaned down and pressed a small kiss to their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on my tumblr: www.nerqy.tumblr.com


End file.
